I'll Make a Warrior out of You (WoF and Warriors Fanfic)
`Chapter 1 A black she-cat was lying on the ground. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply. Six other cats lay behind her: A white tom, a brown tom, a tortoiseshell she-cat, a golden-brown tom, a green tom, and a coppery orange she-cat. The tortoiseshell woke up first. She glanced around. "Where am I?" she mewed, tilting her head. "Who am I? Am I a cat?" She looked down at her fur, tail, and paws. "I guess I am. I don't remember being a cat. I don't remember anything." The golden-brown tom woke up next. "Whoa. What's going on?" He turned to the tortoiseshell. "Who are you?" "I don't know! I'm trying to figure that out!" the tortoiseshell stopped. "Wait! Something's coming back to me...I think my name was Kinka-something. Kinka...tail? Kikaju? Kinkajou? Oh, I'm pretty sure it was Kinkajou. But I don't remember being a cat." The golden-brown tom tipped his head at Kinkajou. "I don't either. But I think my name was Qibli." "And I was Winter." Qibli and Kinkajou whipped around. The white tom rose to his paws and looked around awkwardly, then huffed, "At least, I think. I remember you guys." "Ooo, your white fur's shiny." Kinkajou padded over to Winter and stared at his fur. "Yep, super shiny. Like ice." "Hey, back off!" Winter growled. Kinkajou jumped, then shrugged and went over to other four cats. "Who are they?" Kinkajou asked. She jumped again as the coppery orange she-cat rose up, blinked, then screeched. "AH! WHY AM I ON FIRE?! FIRE!? I'M KILLING EVERYONE AND - " she stopped and noticed Kinkajou, Qibli, and Winter. "Oh...I guess I'm not on fire. Sorry. I usually AM on fire." "Ummmmmm...." Qibli stared at the she-cat. "I don't follow. Who're you?" The coppery orange she-cat shrugged. "Dunno." "I'll call you Flame for now!" cheered Kinkajou. "Flames are kind of like fire." Flame nodded. "Who are those three?" "I'm Umber." the brown tom woke up and meowed. "Where's my siblings?" "I don't know, but my brothers are missing as well." the green tom mewed. "I think I'm Turtle...I don't know? I mean, I can't remember anything." "Why is she still asleep?" Flame asked. Qibli tipped his head, trying to figure it out. She sat up quite suddenly. Every cat jumped. "Jade Mountain?" she whispered. "Where is everyone? Qibli? Kinkajou? Winter? Everyone?" "I'm right here!" Kinkajou bounded over. "Hi, new cat! How do you know my name?" The black she-cat blinked slowly. "I...I'm Moon, your best friend. Kinkajou, how did you forget? And why are we cats? Someone explain this. I am supposed to be a dragon." "What's a dragon?" Flame asked. Moon looked at her. "What...how...could...dragons. Come on guys. We ''are ''dragons. Well, right now we're cats and I don't know why -" Moon's voice cut off. "Stop right there, rogues!" Chapter 2 The seven cats turned around. Four more cats were behind them: Two were young, and two were older. One of the older cats, a gray tom with darker flecks, padded out and stared at the seven cats with glaring blue eyes. "Who in the name of StarClan are you?" he growled. Qibli padded up and dipped his head. "I'm Qibli, and these are my friends, Winter, Umber, Moon, Kinkajou, Turtle, and Flame." He flicked his golden-brown tail at each of them. "We...we're lost, and we can't remember who we are." "How?" one of the younger cats, a black she-cat with green eyes, asked. "Is that even possible?" "I guess so!" Kinkajou bounded over to the black she-cat. "What's you guys's names?!" The she-cat waited a few minutes, then meowed, "I'm Hollypaw, and the golden-brown tom is my brother, Lionpaw. The gray tom is Ashfur, Lionpaw's mentor, and the older golden-brown tom is Brackenfur, my mentor." Wip Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)